Remembrance Day
by Gibsos
Summary: Remembrance day ceremony in Japan after the new war.


**A/N -** For remembrance day, obviously. Short then I wanted it to be...

Disclaimer on my homepage.

* * *

It's remembrance day, in the Kanto region of Japan. In a circular park in the middle of the region a remembrance day ceremony is taking place. It starts with the poem, In Flanders Field. Then there are a few music videos made in honour of the war veterans, and some other poems. After the first two world wars are mentioned, and some of the speeches have been done, they move onto the new war.

The war has ended recently, the man who thought himself a god has died. Japan has a new cast of heroes to honour. A new monument in the middle of a park was made to remember them, and the cover has yet to be pulled off. The mayor has made a speech, the jist of that being how brave these people were to take on an unknown, unseen killer.

Light Yagami remained unnamed throughout the revelation ceremony.

The President of the United States flew into Japan, he had gotten wrapped into the war at one point, and came to honour these heroes. He didn't make a speech, just sat quietly in the background.

The monument was unveiled, the designer pulled off the cover with a flourish. It was the colour of the cement it was made out of and had three sides which joined together at the top and made a point. The speaker read out a list of names on one of the sides, the list of those who had died fighting against Kira.

The park was completely quiet, even the birds were quiet, as it they knew the event was grave. The voice reading the names echoed throughout the park, he started with the detective who made the difference in cracking the case.

At ten o'clock, a singe letter reverberated throughout the park in the middle of Kanto region, and many others like it throughout the world. They only referred to him as L, the name he had chosen to be known by in life.

Watari, Mello, and Matt's names were read next. The latter two were on the monument despite having associated with the mafia and done illegal things to contribute to the case.

Next were the names of Sochiro Yagami and Hirokazu Ukita, who had given their lives to find a killer that was right in front of them the whole time. Aber and Weddi's names followed. Then Naomi Misora, her fiancé Raye Pember, and the rest of the FBI agents. Then it was the names of the SPK members, who had been picked off by Kira. Reiji Namikawa and Shingo Mido were also on the list, having helped find the third Kira, Higuchi.

Even Lind L Taylor was listed amongst the forty people or so for giving his life to help L.

The next list was of the heroes who fought Kira, including the living. Once again, the letter L reverberated through the park. His name was quickly followed by Near, Mello, and Matt's. Then Mogi, Aizawa, Matsuda, Soichiro, and Ide, all of the taskforce. Excluding Light Yagami of course. Then the whole SPK, then Aber and Weddi were listed again, then the ten FBI agents and Naomi Misora were listed again, among others.

The names that occupied the third side of the monument, and parts of the other two sides, were the names of Kira's victims, the criminals. Hundreds of names were squeezed into the one monument, the victims names taking most of the space for their sheer numbers.

The President of the United States sat in the back row of the unveiling ceremony, and a chill ran up his spine. The thought that one person could do all of this terrified him. The thought that this could happen again, that another death note could get through, or even be here already, mortified him.

He silently vowed to himself to pull government money into Whammy's house. After all, where else could the world possibly turn to to get such excellent detectives, he thought morbidly.

After the speeches were over, and all the names had been read, the President waited in line with the rest of the masses. Everyone waited in line to go up to the monument and leave flowers -or some other type of offering- for the fallen. Poppies were the proffered flower. Many, mostly friends and family of the fallen, started to cry. The President was in a dream like state, and noticed nothing of the other people.

At eleven o'clock on remembrance day, -the eleventh hour of the eleventh day of the eleventh month- the world stopped. In a moment of silence. Stopped, to think over the war, and the victims, and marvel at the fact they were still alive. The world stopped to quietly give thanks to the detectives and police who had been so dedicated. The ones who had saved their world.


End file.
